


Sweet Darkness

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: One sparring match would change everything for Corrado Lavellan, not only in his relationship with the Iron Bull but also in a sexual awakening within him.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Sweet Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from ride-the-Bifrost on tumblr.  
> Thank you so much for it, I enjoyed writing it :)

The spirit blade blazed in Corrado Lavellan’s hands as Bull unslung his battleaxe, smiling with more merriment then he should. For days Corrado had watched Bull defeat every contender that came into the ring, soldiers, rogues, templars, mages, everyone and it had been awhile since Corrado had sparred with someone. Bull roared as he charged towards him, he quickly brought his spirit blade up and dodged the charge coming up behind Bull. Before Bull had a chance to swing Corrado swung his large spirit blade, swinging in wide circles keeping Bull at bay. 

It only worked for a moment before Bull pommel strike him and broke his concentration, the spirit blade disappearing and his staff falling to the ground. Nearly losing his own balance too Corrado tried to steady himself only to have Bull’s muscular arm wrap around his neck. Bull pulled him back against him and began to squeeze as Corrado grabbed at his arm, nails digging into skin trying to get him to stop. The world quivered black, stars dancing in the corner of his eyes as he suddenly became acutely aware of his back pressed against Bull’s sweaty chest. The arm around his neck tightened and the world darkened as he felt a flutter deep in his groin, Corrado tried to fight the darkness as he felt his body betray him. Giving himself lovingly into the sweet darkness as other parts of him stirred to life. 

“Hey, Boss.” Bull’s large hand tapped against his cheek, “There you are.” He said sounding relieved as Corrado blinked, “How you feeling?” 

Corrado closed his eyes, swallowing against the sunlight, his throat slightly hurt and his body felt like it was floating but other than that he felt good, real good. He opened his eyes back up, Bull still leaned over him, holding his head in a large hand, “Good,” Corrado’s voice cracked, “Hey Bull?” 

“Yeah Boss?” Bull questioned. 

“Is that the kind of stuff you were telling me about,” Corrado licked his lips, “The kind of stuff you like?” 

Bull chuckled, “Maybe, wanna find out?” He asked as he leaned over Corrado a little more, tightening his hold a little in his hair, a sinful smile playing on those handsome lips. 

“I don’t know,” Corrado smiled playfully back, “It was surprisingly hot though.” A hot blush heated his cheeks at his confession. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire was hot against his back as Corrado sat in his chair going through the papers that Josephine had given him. In the distance he heard the door to his chamber open then close, lighter than expected footsteps made their way up the stairs until Bull stood at the top. Corrado should have known that Bull would be silent and he also should have known that he would eventually want to go over the sparring. 

“Hello Bull.” Corrado said, his voice wavered and he hoped that Bull hadn’t noticed but by the smirk that broke on those handsome lips he knew he had. “Can I help you with something?” 

That smirk broke into a full smile, “I think I’m going to be the one helping you.” He said chuckling and stepping closer until he stopped on the other side of the desk. Corrado’s heart hammered against his chest, his tongue suddenly too thick to speak. “Listen Boss,” His large hands leaned on the desk, his body hovering slightly over it, “If you want me to go just nod and I’ll leave,” He paused for a moment, “If not I’m going to stay and show you all the ways I can choke you.” 

Heat burned Corrado’s cheeks, he wasn’t ready for someone to be so forward about it though his manhood thought otherwise, coming fully hard with just Bull’s words. He hadn’t even touched him yet and Corrado already knew he was in trouble. He knew the moment he woke up in Bull’s grip the other day. No part of him wanted to nod, none of him wanted Bull to leave. Every part of him wanted to explore whatever Bull had to offer. 

“Good.” Bull said straightening, his height and build suddenly became noticeable, “Come here.” He crooked a finger at Corrado and he felt some invisible pull making him get up and walk around the desk, stopping in front of Bull. “Take off your clothes.” Bull said roughly and Corrado obeyed, a part of him yearning to please Bull. “You know for an elf you’re pretty built.” He said admirably. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” Corrado had never really thought of it but now as he removed his clothes and his fingers constantly brushing his sensitive skin he took notice. Most elves were nimble and lithe, not Corrado who stood tall and broad, built more for a sword than magic. 

“You should.” Bull said watching Corrado’s hands as they removed all of his clothing, his smile turning hungry, “First lesson.” Bull launched himself at Corrado, one hand on his throat the other on his hip, turning and pushing him against the desk. Bull’s lips crashed into Corrado’s, hard and devastating as he took control of him. With every stroke of his tongue against Bull’s he could feel his hand tight around his throat, slowly tightening as the kiss deepened. 

Rougher and rawer than anything Corrado had experienced, his body felt like it was on fire, hot and burning. Bull’s large hand tightened, his tongue delving deep into his mouth as blackness flickered in. Corrado’s hands found their way to Bull’s chest, firmly planted on the hard muscle there. The blackness flickered again as Bull squeezed, Corrado pushed on him just the slightest and Bull broke the kiss, his hand loosening.

“Are you alright?” Concern laced Bull’s voice. 

Corrado looked up into that handsome face, “It was just a lot.” He said quietly, almost embarrassed at his inexperience in this stuff. 

Bull’s hand moved up and cupped Corrado’s cheek, who found himself nuzzling the hand, “That was only just the beginning.” A large hand wrapped around Corrado’s manhood, warm and rough, “You’re full of surprises aren’t ya Boss?” Bull chuckled as he stroked the length of him. 

His entire body shook at the sensation. It had been far too long since Corrado had taken a lover. Maybe too long. Before he knew it, he could feel himself getting ready to come, his body tightening only to have Bull take his hand away and step back. Corrado nearly stumbling. He took a moment to focus himself, his body strung high with pleasure as he saw Bull start to undress. Everyone knew that Bull had a great chest, the qunari broader than an aravel but seeing him in naked glory was something else. 

If his heart tried to hammer out of his chest earlier it was nothing compared to now as it railed against it. Muscle, strong and glorious, crafted something magnificent and the crowning jewel of Bull was his more than perfect manhood. It was built nearly just like the qunari who bore it, large and thick. As Corrado stared Bull moved his hand around the hilt of it, thumb and forefinger barely touching as he began to stroke himself. Corrado had never seen anything so erotic as Bull’s muscles flexed, his manhood starting to glisten. 

“Second lesson.” Bull said motioning Corrado over to him who he stepped obediently again towards him, “On your knees.” His finger pointing down and Corrado found himself dropping almost instinctively. Bull’s hands took hold of his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, “I want you to tap against my leg if it is too much, understood?” He asked. Corrado nodded. Bull smiled, “Good boy, now open those pretty lips for me.” 

Corrado’s tongue darted across them before opening them for the large head of Bull’s manhood. His tongue licked and swirled around the head until it was wet enough to slide easily into his mouth. Bull thrusted softly against his lips pushing his manhood a little deeper with each thrust. Corrado’s mouth stretch wide around the thick manhood, wet and messy as Bull began to take a stronger hold on his face, his thrusts becoming quicker. Then it hit the back of his throat and Corrado gagged around it. 

Bull pulled all the way out and looked down at Corrado, thumbs stroking his cheeks again, “Are you okay with that?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” Corrado said nodding. 

“Remember if it’s too much tap my leg, I’d give you a safeword but you won’t be able to talk here in a moment.” Bull chuckled as the head of his manhood pushed past Corrado’s lips, hard and fast. 

He almost didn’t have time to prepare himself before Bull gripped his face tighter and began to thrust himself deeper into Corrado’s mouth. It was messy and glorious as Bull thrust repeated into his throat, choking him in a way he’d never had imagined. His own manhood curved up towards his belly, wetness dampening it as he began to suck on Bull’s. Even though Bull controlled the majority of the face fucking Corrado’s tongue began to rub along the vein that ran the underside length of him. 

“Fuck,” Bull cursed, “Your mouth feels so damn good.” Corrado moaned. Something he was surprised he was able to do. “Moan for me.” Bull crooned, tilting Corrado’s face just enough to look into his eyes. It nearly sent Corrado over, the eye contact and Bull’s manhood owning his mouth. He moaned long and muffled, Bull thrusted even deeper. Stars dotted his vision. Over and over again Bull hit that deep sweet spot until the stars sparkled bright in Corrado’s vision. 

Then Bull was gone, pulling out on the last thrust and Corrado felt suddenly very empty and yet at the same time too hot for his own skin. His body felt like it was on fire and he wouldn’t be surprised to see flames dancing somewhere on him but there wasn’t. Bull stood watching him. He tested his mouth which felt numb and wet in a way unlike how it normally is, a blush burned his cheeks at the thought. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Bull asked. 

Corrado shot him a look, “Isn’t it kind of obvious?” He glanced down at his own manhood that looked strained and almost too hard for itself. 

Bull smiled sinfully, “Oh yes,” Bull’s eyes narrowed on his manhood, making it twitch against him, “I can’t wait to watch you come later.” His voice rough once more. “Are you ready for your third lesson?” 

Corrado swallowed. By now he needed it, hell he was ready to beg for it if Bull wasn’t going to give it to him. “Yes.” He said, his testes tightening. 

“Come here.” Bull once more called Corrado to him and that invisible pull tugged him forward and nearly into Bull’s chest. “If it gets too much the word is katoh. I will stop the moment you breath the word.” His large hand cupped Corrado’s cheek once more, “You truly are amazing Corrado.” A soft wonder laced his voice. 

Bull’s lips found his again though this time more slow and delicious. Corrado began to truly become undone with each stroke of his thumb against his cheek, each flick of Bull’s tongue against his own. Bull’s other hand found his hip again and moved him while he kissed, the edge of the bed bumping against the back of Corrado’s legs. Bull’s hand left his hip, moving up his stomach to chest, large and commanding with a gentle shove. 

Falling back onto the bed Corrado looked down at himself to see Bull crawling over him, eloping his body over his own. Once more Bull took possession of his mouth this time with a bit more bite than the luxurious one. His tongue traced Corrado’s mouth, stroking along the roof of his mouth, his own tongue trying to war against Bull’s. As they kissed Bull moved himself from the outside of his legs to nestling in between them, his manhood rubbing against Corrado’s. Bull thrusted his manhood against his again, making him moan. 

“I could drown in that noise.” Bull groaned against Corrado’s lips, “Do it again for me.” Bull demanded grinded harder, making Corrado moan louder. It sounded like Bull purred as he grinded himself into Corrado. “Damn.” He said pushing himself up and putting a little space between them, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Bull ran his hand down Corrado’s torso, making Corrado’s manhood leap. His large hand wrapped around it stroking it tenderly. 

Bull continued to stroke Corrado’s manhood as he moved from a sitting position to a laying down, Bull’s breath warm against his testes. Bull’s warm tongue licked the split of his testes before taking one of them in his mouth. His tongue swirled as his cheeks sucked. Corrado moaned, hips bucking as he gripped the bed. Bull let go of that testis and moved onto the other one sending Corrado into another fit. 

Letting go of that testis Bull licked the under curve of them before tracing his tongue lower, to the all too sensitive skin there. His tongue swirled and licked the flesh until Corrado was a mewling mess, breathing senseless pleas. Bull shifted himself a little lower, arms grabbing and pushing Corrado’s legs apart more as he began to lick even lower. Corrado’s breath catching when Bull’s tongue circled his puckered hole. He swirled his tongue around and around than flicking the hole with his tongue, lifting Corrado a little higher Bull probed his tongue against the tight hole. 

Corrado moaned as Bull’s tongue invaded his most private area, pushing deeper and pulling out to swirl it around the hole. “Creators.” Corrado sighed as Bull pulled himself away and sat up, his hand stroking his own manhood. 

“Ready, Boss?” Bull teased brushing the head of his manhood against Corrado’s hole. 

“Yes,” Corrado whined, “Bull, please.” He begged, hips bucking rubbing his hole along Bull’s manhood.

Bull chuckled than spit onto his manhood, coating it with wetness before positioning himself better between Corrado’s legs. Bracing himself Bull began to push against the wet hole, slowly until the head of his manhood disappeared. He pulled out a little more then pushed himself further in, Corrado gripping the sheets as Bull took slow possession of him. Deeper and deeper until Corrado felt Bull’s large testes pressing against his ass, Bull held himself still before he began to pump his hips. 

Devilishly slow at first, letting Corrado get accustomed to his girth before he began to pick up speed. Soon Bull’s hips were slamming into him, his manhood filling him until it was nearly too much. Bull let go of Corrado’s hip and brought his hand up to his neck, large fingers wrapping around Corrado’s tender throat. His fingers tightened as he began to fuck Corrado harder. Corrado hiked his legs up around Bull’s hips, his hands clawing at Bull’s muscular back trying to find some kind of grip. Bull just squeezed him harder making the blackness creep into his vision. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Bull groaned bringing his face near Corrado’s, his other hand finding its way around Corrado’s neck too. “So tight for me.” He crooned squeezing and fucking him harder and harder. If Corrado could moan he would but at this rate he’d be lucky if he didn’t pass out. Blackness swelled his vision, his breathing becoming more difficult as he felt his own manhood began to swell. “Come for me,” Bull said viciously against his ear, “Come for me Corrado.” Bull started to fuck eradicately, “Come all over me.” 

That did it. Corrado felt the hot streams burst from his manhood, coating both Bull and him as the blackness started to swallow him whole. Bull shouted as he thrusted hard, pushing himself deep and hard against Corrado’s ass, filling him up. Instantly Bull let go of Corrado’s throat and he took a gasping breath, the blackness receding as air moved through him. Bull stayed over him, propped on an elbow as he watched Corrado come back to. Slow and deliberately Bull slide to his side, his manhood popping free as he curled Corrado in his arms. 

Bull stroked Corrado’s arm watching him, “You okay?” 

Corrado turned slightly and looked at Bull, his hand raising to touch Bull’s cheek, “I’m more than okay, thank you vhenan.” 

“Vhenan?” Bull questioned, his fingers stopping.

“Means heart.” Corrado said smiling softly as a different kind of blackness wanted to claim him. 

Bull began to stroke his arm again, fingers featherlight as he traced Corrado’s sensitive flesh, “Go to sleep.” He said leaning in and placing a kiss on one of Corrado’s pointed ears, “You’ll need the rest kadan.” His other arm pulling Corrado closer to him as they both drifted off into mindless sleep. 


End file.
